Le parfum de l'harmonie
by Lunadiane
Summary: Etablissement Kazuyoshi, regroupant primaire, collège et lycée. Endroit de travail, d'études mais aussi de rencontres. Regroupant des élèves sérieux et autonomes pour la plupart. La plupart.
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est ma première fanfiction, j'éspère qu'elle vous plaira.

Disclaimer: Naruto ne m'appartient pas, il est à un gentil monsieur qui s'appelle Kishimoto.

Voici le prologue, bonne lecture.

* * *

« - Ne me dîtes tout de même pas que vous avez les cheveux rouges naturellement, Yamada.

Un vieil homme au regard froid observait avec fureur une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années.  
Celle-ci avait en effet une longue chevelure rouge vive, la rendant ainsi visible à dix kilomètres de la ronde.  
L'adolescente regardait son interlocuteur d'un regard moqueur, cherchant une parole arrogante à lui répliquer.  
Ses yeux noisette eurent alors une lueur et un sourire narquois parcourut ses lèvres.  
Elle répondit à son interlocuteur d'une voix doucereuse ;

-...Monsieur. Excusez-moi, mais comment ce fait-il que vos cheveux à vous soient aussi noirs à votre âge ?

Le plus âgé la dévisagea avec frustration, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et haussant un sourcil.  
En effet, il avait les cheveux d'une couleur noirâtre absolument pas naturelle.  
Satisfaite de la réaction de son vis-à-vis, la jeune fille élargit son sourire malicieux.  
Tout avait été calculé.

La collégienne avait été renvoyée un nombre incalculable de fois, et il semblait qu'au fil du temps, elle avait appris quels mots agaçaient les adultes au plus haut point.  
Sa capacité à énerver les gens était largement supérieure à la moyenne, mais l'avait également rendue assez isolée, chose pour laquelle elle ne se souciait pas le moins du monde.

Elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié le monologue de son supérieur, et le regardait avec une sorte de pitié, comme s'il s'agissait d'un débile mental de la pire espèce.

-...patience a des limites, Yamada. J'ai été patient avec vous, mais cette fois-ci c'en est trop.  
Porter une tenue correcte et non provocatrice est la moindre des choses dans la vie en société. Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous mettre à la porte... Vous vous expliquerez avec votre père...

La collégienne sortit de la pièce indifféremment, comme si son conseil principal d'éducation lui avait simplement parlé de la pluie et du beau temps.  
La tête haute, et d'une démarche ennuyée, elle rentrait tranquillement chez elle, inconsciente de la tournure qu'allaient prendre les événements. »

_... Et voilà comment tout avait commencé...__  
__Pour une stupide teinture de cheveux, j'ai été une fois de plus virée d'un établissement.__  
__Mais alors que je pensais que mon nouveau collège serait simplement un nouveau terrain de jeu comme tous les précédents, cette connerie que l'on appelle le destin -qui s'acharne sur moi depuis mon plus jeune âge- en a décidé tout autrement._


	2. Chapter 2

Whaa, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! =O

En fait je pensais même pas en recevoir... x'3

Bref, voilà la suite de l'histoire! Oh, et Naruto ne m'appartient toujours pas.

* * *

L'astre solaire se levait lentement, créant des lumières roses et dorées sur les toits et les trottoirs. Il avait plu la veille, et de nombreuses flaques d'eau étaient éparpillées sur les routes, reflétant le ciel.

Il faisait doux, quelques oiseaux chantaient et une agréable odeur de crêpes enveloppait la rue.

Ce paysage poétique aurait pu toucher n'importe qui, sauf Akane qui sortait péniblement de chez elle.

Se dirigeant vers l'arrêt de bus, elle ne remarqua même pas l'aurore de ce mois de novembre.

Son père avait décidé de l'envoyer à Kazuyoshi, un établissement qui, selon lui, serait parfaitement fréquentable.

L'établissement en question était relativement loin, et d'après ses calculs, la jeune fille a pu constater avec exaspération qu'elle mettrait dorénavant trois quarts d'heure pour aller en cours.

Et malgré le fait qu'elle a passé toute la soirée à protester, son idiot de père n'avait rien voulu entendre.

En montant dans un siège d'autobus près d'une fenêtre qui lui semblait confortable, l'adolescente réfléchit à ce que pouvait être un établissement pas fréquentable.

Après quelques réflexions, elle en pu déduire qu'un collège pas du tout fréquentable serait un collège où on risque de trouver un quelconque poison dans son plateau de self, où les élèves seraient agressifs, provocateurs et feraient du trafic de drogue, où les punitions ne seraient pas des heures de colle mais des coups de fouets, et où les professeurs seraient tout aussi malveillants.

Autrement dit, un endroit où régnerait la loi de la jungle et où on risquerait de se casser un bras ou une jambe à chaque instant.

Ce serait donc un endroit extrêmement dangereux, parsemé d'action malsaine.

La jeune fille sourit à cette pensée.

En effet, elle rêvait depuis sa plus tendre enfance d'avoir une vie pleine de rebondissements, remplie de péripéties et pleine de risques, comme ces héros de dessin-animé qui rigolent avec un rire affreusement niais.

Une vie dans laquelle chaque jour serait une surprise qu'on aurait envie d'ouvrir.

Malheureusement, la dure réalité était tout le contraire de l'existence de ses rêves calme, monotone, lassante, avec une ennuyeuse sensation de sécurité.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir et descendit du véhicule.

A une vingtaine de mètres d'elle se dressait fièrement son nouveau collège.

Malgré son habituelle indifférence, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder le bâtiment avec une certaine admiration.

Jamais elle n'avait vu d'établissement aussi grand et bien bâti, et pourtant elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Une réelle esthétique s'y dégageait, comme s'il venait juste d'être construit.

Pourtant, elle avait entendu dire que le bâtiment était très ancien…

Sortie de ses pensées, elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le grillage.

Elle avait à peine eut le temps de franchir l'entrée qu'un homme étrange accourut vers elle.

- Vous êtes bien Yamada ?

En se retournant, l'adolescente put faire face à un homme dont elle avait du mal à déterminer l'âge.

Ses traits ne paraissaient pas spécialement vieux, mais une longue crinière de cheveux blancs descendait le long de son dos.

- En effet… -répondit-elle, avec un mélange de méfiance et de surprise dans la voix-

- Très bien ! –fit l'homme d'une voix enjouée- Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à votre salle de classe !

En allant au deuxième étage-où se trouvait la salle de cours- il lui expliqua qu'il était Jiraya, le CPE du collège et qu'apparemment, c'était Tsunade –la principale de l'établissement- qui aurait dû aller l'accueillir, mais il se trouvait que celle-ci avait de plus en plus de mal de se retrouver avec son travail.

Un "**235**"était marqué en grosses lettres sur la porte.

_Et en plus, ils sont bigleux…_

Jiraya frappa un bon coup sur la porte, et entra la première dans la salle de classe.

Il fit signe à Akane d'approcher, qui ne se fît pas prier.

La classe laissa échapper quelques ricanement en voyant entrer Jiraya, puis se tut en voyant Akane entrer.

Néanmoins, quelques chuchotements se firent entendre par quelques élèves, qui fixaient la nouvelle comme si elle venait de Mars.

- Excusez-moi d'interrompre votre cours, professeur Kakashi, je me devais de vous présenter votre nouvelle élève, Akane Yamada !

- Très bien. Soyez gentils avec Akane.

Le professeur de mathématiques n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser beaucoup à la présence de la jeune fille, ce qui ne la dérangea pas tant que ça, en fin de compte. Enfin, si… Elle aimait qu'on fasse attention à elle. Mais pas au point de faire des longs discours politiques sur le respect des nouveaux élèves.

Le CPE sortit de son bureau et Kakashi fit signe à Akane de s'asseoir au fond, à côté d'une certaine Ino.

Le cours de mathématiques reprenait, et l'adolescente ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, elle avait toujours haï cette matière.

Alors qu'elle allait d'endormir sur sa table, sa voisine lui demanda, impatiente

- Alors, tu t'appelles Akane, c'est ça ?

Elle se retourna avec ennui vers sa camarade. Une blonde aux yeux bleus, le visage plein de fond de teint.

- Ouais. Et toi c'est Ino.

- Ouais ! Alors ils étaient comment les garçons de ton ancien collège ?

- Une assemblée de trolls.

La blonde laissa échapper un rire cristallin.

- Bah… Ici tu as beaucoup de choix, tu verras.

- Ah bon ? –fit-Akane, faussement intéressée-

- Oui ! Tu verras, y a plein de beaux gosses ! –fit Ino, enthousiaste- Mais celui qui les surpasse tous –murmura-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil- C'est Sasuké !

- Ah. C'est qui ?

- Le beau brun ténébreux assit au fond !

Akane tourna la tête. Un jeune homme au teint pâle, aux cheveux noirs et à l'air ennuyé n'écoutait qu'à moitié le prof de maths. Quelques boutons de sa chemise blanche était ouverts, sa cravate était mise négligemment, tendis que ses cheveux étaient à la fois en pétard et parfaitement coiffés.

Ayant senti le regard de la jeune fille, il se retourna en la fixant d'une expression froide.

- Mais n'essaye pas de l'approcher, toutes les filles de l'établissement sont folles de lui ! –continua Ino, un air rêveur-

- Je trouve que sa coiffure ressemble à un cul de poulet… Mais bon, chacun ses goûts, hein.

Ino resta un moment muette avant de rire à nouveau et lui rétorquer

- Eh bien, tu es difficile avec les hommes, toi !

- On a cours de quoi après ?

- Instruction religieuse avec le professeur Kabuto.

- Il est sympa ?

- Hmph. Pas vraiment, mais y a pire.

- Qui est pire ?

- Le professeur Orochimaru, celui qui enseigne la physique /chimie. –chuchota-t-elle- Toujours à crier en permanence, et à donner des heures de colle…

- Et pourquoi le prof de maths il porte un masque ? –demanda Akane en désignant Kakashi-

- Eh bien… Je crois qu'il pense que cela lui donne un air charmeur.

- Mais ils sont tous cinglés, vos profs ? –s'exclama Akane-

- On s'y habitue.

Tout à coup, la sonnerie retentit.

- Tu viens avec moi ? C'est la récré ! –s'enthousiasma Ino- Je dois te présenter à quelques amis !

Akane poussa un long soupir et répliqua

- Non. Nous sommes voisines de tables, sans plus. Et je ne compte pas vraiment me faire des liens ici.

- Mais t'es malade ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester toute seule durant toute ta scolarité !

- Qui parle de scolarité ? Tous les profs me virent au bout d'un mois passé dans quelconque collège.

- Parfait ! Dans ce cas on va en profiter !

Sur ces mots, elle prit Akane par le bras et l'entraina dans la cour.

* * *

C'est court, je sais... TwT Promis, le prochain sera plus long!

Oh, et si vous avez des idées de couples de second plan qui vous feraient plaisir, n'hésitez pas à me demander!

Je devrais poster la suite mercredi prochain. Même heure, même chaine! xD


	3. Chapter 3

Tirée par le bras d'une pipelette blonde –et tentant vainement de se dégager-, Akane se retrouvait à traverser à ses côtés les couloirs qui menaient à la cour. De toute son existence, jamais elle n'avait rencontré une personne aussi bavarde –à part peut-être un des nombreux CPE qu'elle a connu-. Sa camarade divaguait en effet sur tous les sujets imaginables, bavassant aussi bien de son dernier mascara acheté que de ses céréales préférées. Alors que la collégienne aux cheveux blonds allait fournir à celle considérait comme sa nouvelle amie un nouveau monologue concernant une anecdote qui s'est déroulée à un cours de français, elle fut interpellée par un cri moqueur mais jovial.

- Ma truie blondasse !

Akane s'attendit à ce que la fille qui tenait fermement son bras se mette en colère, ou tout du moins, pousse un soupir d'exaspération –elle savait à quel point les blondes pouvaient être susceptibles concernant leur chevelure-, mais elle ne fit que se retourner allégrement avec un sourire complice et rétorquer gaiement

- Grand front-front !

Devant elles se tenaient une jeune fille aux cheveux rose bonbon et aux yeux verts clairs, avec, en effet, un très grand front, bien que caché derrière des mèches rosâtres. Bien qu'on pouvait discerner une réelle intelligence derrière son regard, elle abordait une expression très enfantine semblable à une fillette qui cherche à embêter sa grande sœur. Un mélange de douceur et de malice, très étrange à regarder.

La nouvelle venue posa son regard sur celle qu'Ino tenait par le bras et alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, la blonde la coupa comme un éclair et fit les présentations.

- Akane… Sakura ! Sakura… Akane !

Sakura fit un sourire amical à Akane et déclara simplement, d'un air faussement exaspéré

- Cette fille est une véritable pile électrique et ne peut pas tenir en place.

- J'ai remarqué, merci…

- Enfin, bon… Y'a pire, hein… -déclara la collégienne après avoir réfléchi-.

- Pire ?

- Dans ma classe, il y a un gars hyperactif qui rêve d'être le maire de la ville et qui est prêt à donner son âme pour un bol de nouilles.

Et la discussion reprit entre Ino et Sakura, qui discutaient avidement du torse de Sasuke qu'une d'entre elles a pu percevoir dans les vestiaires. Prétextant le devoir d'aller chercher son manuel de cours, l'adolescente aux cheveux rouges quitta les deux fangirls de Sasuke pour se diriger vers les couloirs menant au CDI.

Tout en marchant dans les passages déserts, elle se questionna sur l'identité de toutes les personnes excentriques qu'elle avait rencontrées jusqu'ici.

Le CPE. Un homme a l'âge indéterminé, qui avait la tronche d'un pervers. Surtout les yeux. Enfin, c'était l'impression que ça donnait, hein.

Le prof de maths. Un gars qui avait l'air de se balancer complètement de sa nouvelle présence. Mais bon sang, pouvez-vous seulement vous imaginer à quel point il est difficile de s'intégrer dans un nouveau collège ? Hum… Non, là elle cherchait seulement à se justifier.

Sa voisine de table. Le moulin à paroles recouvert de maquillage. Moulin qui croyait dur comme fer qu'elles allaient devenir les meilleures amies de l'univers. A vous donner des envies suicidaires.

La copine de sa voisine de table. Presque sympathique. Mais elle avait l'air triste. Mais pourquoi elle pensait à ça ? Oh, et puis ses cheveux on dirait du chewing-gum. Rien n'égalise la couleur sanguine, question teinture, d'abord.

Mangeur de nouilles futur maire. Sans commentaire.

Et pour finir en beauté, Mcfleurry qui fait fantasmer toute la gente féminine de la planète. Une chose est sûre, on est pas sortis de l'auberge.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Akane ne remarqua pas un garçon de son âge adossé contre la fenêtre, une canette de soda dans une main, un livre ouvert dans l'autre. Ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Elle heurta le collégien, fit quelques pas en arrière, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois comme si elle venait de se réveiller, et se rendit vite compte que de grandes tâches de liquide sucré grandissaient dangereusement sur la chemise -jadis- parfaitement blanche du garçon ainsi que sur les pages de son livre.

Elle le regarda. Sa silhouette était plus grande et plus robuste que la sienne, elle lui arrivait à peine jusqu'aux épaules. En parlant d'épaules, elles étaient cachées par des cheveux d'un brun foncé négligemment peignés. Sa peau basanée contrastait avec ses yeux verts vif et un rictus de choc et de colère grandissait dangereusement sur ses fines lèvres. Il était menaçant. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, quelqu'un avait réussi à faire peur à Akane.

- Sais-tu combien m'a couté cette chemise ?

Sa voix grave était beaucoup trop doucereuse pour penser que rien n'allait se passer. Mais il ne fallait pas montrer son angoisse, et encore moins sa gêne dans ce genre de situation, et ça, la jeune fille le savait mieux que personne. Décontractée et relaxée, ce n'est qu'un imbécile parmi tant d'autres, qu'on va oublier très très vite.

- Elle ne t'a rien couté. C'est notre uniforme idiot de notre collège idiot.


End file.
